Cam Clarke
Cameron Arthur "Cam" Clarke (born November 6, 1957) is a prolific American voice actor and singer. He's known for voicing: Leonardo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Liquid Snake in Metal Gear Solid. He's also known as: Adam Nevel, James Flinders and Jimmy Flinders. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Lao Bei Fong (ep25), Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2013) - Pile Driver (ep12) *Disney The Lion Guard (2016) - Male Bushbuck (ep3), Male Mongoose (ep3), Mwoga (ep5), Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2011) - O-Mer *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Constrictor (ep1), Doc Samson, Vector (ep12) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012) - Captain Ultra (ep18), Pile Driver (ep18) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Heath Burns, Mr. Rotter, Narrator *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Crazy Deady, Heath Burns, Mr. Rotter *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Announcer 2, Heath Burns, HooDude VooDoo *Mulan II (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Beau Neville *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Simba (Singing Voice), Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Flounder 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Heath Burns, Romulus 'TV Specials' *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) - Heath Burns, Hep Clouds, Mr. Rotter, Valentine's Mother 'Web Animation' *Monster High (2011-2015) - Heath Burns (ep28+), Deuce Gorgon (eps67-72), Gingerbread Boy (ep76), HooDude VooDoo, Invisi Billy (ep91), Johnny Spirit (ep118), Mr. Rotter (ep44+), Romulus, Shadow Vulture (ep48), Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Kabuto Yakushi, Daimyō (ep32), Reji (ep20) Video Games 'Video Games' *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Commander Grann, Gate Guard Trewin, Kono Nolan, Sith Apprentice, Sith Diplomat *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Derrin Weller, Freher Wonn, Wynne Organa, Zylixx *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *The Hobbit (2003) - Additional Voices *The X-Fools: The Spoof is Out There (1997) - Mully, Singled Out There Announcer *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Moon 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Madd Flower, Pierre, Pirate 1, Pirate F *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Bakuryu, Cronos *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Dark Element, Dr. Jaming, Dr. Jaming II *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Additional Voices *Grandia II (2000) - Ryudo, Father Carius, Risotto *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Hohaku, Kairoku *Metal Gear Solid (1998) - Liquid Snake *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Liquid Snake *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Liquid Snake *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Kratos Aurion Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (35) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2016. Category:American Voice Actors